


Dangan Ronpa: Murder Happy Havoc

by FarFromTheTree



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Brainfuck, Cannibalism, Casual Sex, Drowning, F/F, F/M, Incest, Mind Manipulation, Necrophilia, Poisoning, Public Sex, Selfcest, Sibling Incest, Snuff, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarFromTheTree/pseuds/FarFromTheTree
Summary: Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy, where the worlds best and brightest hopes come to have casual sex in the open, and then kill each other for sexual pleasure.Welcome, to the New Semester of Sexual Killing.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	1. Junko's Project

Mukuro opened the door to her sister's room, and walked inside. They had been working together on this project for months, and apparently, it was finally ready. She was a bit suprised, but not really bothered, to see her sister openly masturbating when she got there. She had previously claimed that breaking the taboo of incest was somehow despair inducing. Mukuro wasn't sure about that, but she couldn't really argue with how good it felt when her sister ate her out.

She was less suprised when Junko pulled her into a deep kiss once she noticed her. She was clearly horny, and Mukuro was more than willing to help her with that. Her sister slowly stripped her down, and once they were both naked, Junko pulled her onto the bed and they started scissoring.

"So, you said that you finished with preparations for the killing game?" Mukuro asked, grinding against her sister.

"What, that thing? I got bored of it, so I came up with a better idea." Junko replied.

"What?" Mukuro couldn't believe what she had just heard. They had both sacrificied so much for this. To hear that her sister had thrown it all out... She almost came on the spot from how much despair she felt.

"Hey, don't get your pussy in a knot just yet. I haven't told you what we're doing instead. Or well, I already did it all last night when you were asleep." Mukuro looked back up at her. True, she did mention a better idea.

"So, what did you decide on?" She asked. Junko just giggled, and stood up.

"It'll be faster if I just show you." 

And with that, Junko grabbed her sister's hand and ran off, dragging her out into the school's hallways. While both of them were still naked.

"Wait, what about-"

"Clothes? Who needs 'em? Plus, doesn't the idea of getting caught streaking just fill you with despair?"

More like severe embarassment, Mukuro thought, but said nothing. They were too far from the room by now, and once Junko had set her mind on something, the only person who could stop her was herself, something that several people had died finding out.

As they ran through the halls, they passed by several people. While Mukuro was redder than she had ever been in her entire life, no one seemed to care that she and her sister were naked, even as a few of them turned and watched them. They looked at the two naked high school girls as if it were perfectly normal. 

Junko clearly had a destination in mind, running at full speed through the school, taking several turns and going up a few floors. Eventually, they stopped outside the rec room on the third floor. Mukuro wasn't sure what was happening, but she could hear people inside the room, though she couldn't make out exactly what they were doing.

"What I'm about to show you is 100% real." Junko said in a dramatic voice, and the opened the door. Inside the room, to Mukuro's absolute shock, were Makoto Naegi and Sayaka Maizono, having sex in the middle of a room that they both knew didn't have a lock, and when they saw the two sisters, they didn't even slow down.

"Hey Mukuro!" Makoto said, pounding into the popstar beneath him.

"Hey, oh god, guys! What's, ugh, what's up?" Sayaka added, clearly more affected by the fucking than her partner.

Mukuro was at a complete loss for words. The boy she had a crush on was having sex right in front of her, and he was acting like it was a completely every day activity. She didn't even react as her sister came up behind her and started fingering her.

"Enjoying the show?" Junko asked, adding a second finger to the one pumping in and out of her sister's pussy. "I realized last night that the technique we were going to wipe everyone's memories with could instead be used to alter them. So I made everyone think that it's perfectly okay to have sex in public."

Mukuro nodded. She understood what her sister was saying, but her brain still hadn't fully recovered yet, so she was left just staring at the two people fucking right in front of her. Eventually, her body moved almost on autopilot, responding to how unbelievable horny she felt by adding her own finger to her sister's two.

"And I haven't even shown you the best part yet." Junko smirked, moving away from her sister and over to the dartboard. Mukuro watched as she grabbed a dart and walked over to where the couple were, adding two of her own fingers to her cunt, replacing her sister's.

She watched intently as her sister took the dart in her hand, and swiftly plunged it into Sayaka's chest, right between her modest breasts. The popstar let out a loud cry, but it wasn't one of pain, like Mukuro expected. It was one of pleasure.

"Fuck, that hurt! It hurts so much! Please do it again! I need more!" The popstar cried out, and Junko obliged. She stabbed her repeatedly, and Mukuro could only watch in awe as she absolutely loved it. Every stab returned a cry of 'yes', or 'more', or just 'fuck'. Eventually, her cries got weaker, and Junko stopped stabbing her.

"You about ready to die yet?" She asked, in a sweet voice.

"Yes, please kill me! I need to feel it! I need to die!" She said, weakly. Junko smiled, and kissed her on the lips, which the popstar returned with as much passion as she could in her near death state. As they kissed, Junko pulled at her numerous stab wounds and tore her chest open. Reaching inside, she grabbed Sayaka's heart tightly, and then pulled it out of her.

Sayaka looked at her own heart for a moment before succumbing to her wounds. She came as she died, and the last thing she ever felt was Makoto filling her womb with his semen.

They weren't the only two who came, Mukuro completely soaking her hand as she watched her sister commit a murder in broad daylight. After a moment, Junko offered Sayaka's heart to her lover.

"Hungry?" She asked, but Makoto turned her offer down.

"Sorry, but I've already eaten."

Junko shrugged, and Mukuro nearly came again as she watched her sister bite into a human heart. A human heart that she had torn from it's owner's chest, as they were in the middle of having sex with someone. Someone who absolutely would have eaten it themself, if they weren't full already.

Mukuro ran up to her sister and kissed her on the lips, tasting Sayaka's blood on her lips.

"What did you do?" She asked, panting.

"Well, in addition to making them think sex was normal, I may or may not have also made them think that dying is both super sexy, and a perfectly normal sex act." She walked past her sister, taking another bite of Sayaka's heart. "Oh, and exclusive relationships aren't a thing in their minds, so feel free to fuck and/or murder anyone you want to. Myself included, I'd love to feel the despair of being murdered by my own flesh and blood."

With those words, Junko left, leaving Mukuro alone with her crush, and her crush's crush's corpse. After a moment, she jumped at Makoto, grabbing his shoulders and kissing him hard.

"Fuck me." Was all she said when the kiss broke.

"Okay." Was all Makoto said in response, pushing her on to the table next to Sayaka's dead body, and stroking himself back to full hardness.

~~~~~~~~~~

As she left her sister with the boy she loved, Junko thought of what to do next. The first thing that came to mind was to go to the kitchen and get some condiments. She enjoyed the feeling of killing someone and consuming their flesh, but if she was going to make a habit of it, she needed to figure out what tasted good with human.

She could also pick up a knife while she was in the area. She was still a bit bloodthirtsy, and wanted to personally end the life of at least one more of her classmates before the end of the day. But who to snuff?

Aoi's tits always looked soft, maybe Junko could cut them off and use them as a pillow? Or maybe she could ride Chihiro's girly cock and strangle him with his laptop's charger? She had so many options, she had to pace herself, or she might end up massacring all her friends in one day.

In the end, the choice was made for her, as she ran into Kyoko Kirigiri in the kitchen. She had always been a thorn in Junko's side, keeping an eye on her and preventing her from ever pulling anything too nasty. At least until she had the reserve course slaughter the rest of the student body and then commit mass suicide, but who's counting?

"Hey, Kyoko. You hungry?"

"Who's heart is that?" The detective asked, ignoring her friendly greeting.

"Sayaka's. You want some?"

Kyoko eyed the heart suspiciously, as if she was worried that Junko had poisoned it. After a moment, she took the heart and carefully took a small bite. Watching the notorious hardass that had plagued her for so long casually engage in cannibalism nearly brought Junko to orgasm from sight alone.

When she decided that she liked the taste and went in for another bite, Junko actually lost it, falling to her knees as she came. Kyoko went to her aid, but she pushed her back.

"I'm fine, it just, wow. Can you eat the rest of that for me? I think I'm full."

Kyoko gave her a look, but did as she was asked. She wasn't going to say no to free food, even if the person who gave it to her was acting a bit strange. Maybe it was poisoned after all? But she had seen Junko casually take bites earlier. Was Junko the kind of person who would poison herself just to deal with Kyoko?

She was certainly the person to start randomly masturbating as she watched someone eat. Kyoko wasn't one to kinkshame, but she really didn't see what was so sexy about what she was doing. She was just eating Sayaka's heart, after all. Maybe Junko just found her attractive, and was admiring her body as she played with herself.

Kyoko was certainly enjoying the show Junko was putting on. She was a model, after all, and she certainly had the body for it. Big, full breasts, amazing curves, and a dripping wet pussy. Kyoko felt herself getting wet, and considered asking Junko if she wanted to have sex. But before that could happen, Kyoko needed to finish eating, so she took a few big bites of heart.

She finished eating, and before she could say anything to Junko, the model's lips were on her own, and they were making out. Junko clearly had a lot of practice, utterly dominating Kyoko's tongue as she began unbuttoning her shirt. When they pulled away, Kyoko's tits were fully exposed, and Junko immediately started sucking on her nipples.

"God, I was just gonna kill you, but that was before I realized how fucking hot you are." Junko said, pulling away from the nipple to pull down Kyoko's panties. As soon as they were off, Junko dived head first into Kyoko's snatch, eating her out aggressively.

"What's with you today?" Kyoko asked, causing Junko to stop licking her.

"What do you mean?"

"Usually, you go out of your way to be as rude to me as possible. But just today, you gave me free food, ate me out, and even brought up the idea of killing me. You're being way too nice, and I don't like it."

Junko smiled, sitting up so that she could look at Kyoko face to face.

"I've just been having a really good day, and I felt like sharing that pleasure with others. Is that so wrong?" Junko asked, innocently. As Kyoko looked at her, still not fully convinced, Junko reached over and grabbed a knife from the kitchen counter and handed it to the detective. "Here, jam this into your neck, but don't slice your throat open until you cum, okay?"

Kyoko looked the knife over for a moment, while Junko began pulling her skirt off. She could eat Kyoko out with it still on, but then she wouldn't be able to watch as she killed herself. As soon as it was all the way off, Junko looked up and got a good look at the knife sinking into her flesh.

"Oh, fuck, that's so hot." Junko commented, kissing Kyoko on the lips before returning to her pussy. Junko loved the taste of pussy on most days. But looking up at Kyoko and seeing her try to keep a straight face through the combined pleasure and pain of being eaten out with a knife in her neck made it taste so much sweeter.

While she was suprisingly good at remaining stone faced, Junko could tell she was getting close as she reached up and grabbed the knife handle. Smirking, Junko redoubled her efforts, inserting a finger as she nibbled her clit.

She was quickly rewarded with a spray of female arousal, and a moment later, blood as Kyoko slit her own throat. Junko licked her lips, and looked into Kyoko's eyes as she died. As she watched the light fade, she reached down and fingered herself, killing people being one of her favorite ways to get off.

She came rather quickly, bringing her wet fingers up to Kyoko's mouth, as if the dead girl could taste her arousal. Once she was done playing with the detective's corpse, she got up and looked towards the nearby security camera.

"You guys like that?" She asked. "The hope of the world, held within this school for their own safety, have been reduced to a bunch of horny snuff-sluts."

She picked up Kyoko's body, putting it into a sexy pose for the camera.

"Like my friend Kyoko here. She was so excited about this shelter plan, and yet here she is, slicing her neck open to get off. Such despair." Junko shuddered. "Speaking off, if any of my followers are watching this, try it the next time you're with your lover. Maybe bend them over and fuck them on the front end of a woodchipper? Or you could use a stick of dynamite as a dildo, and light it while they're not looking. The possibilities are endless!"

She turned away from the security camera and bent over, giving it a good look at her ass.

"And if any of you losers who still have hope are watching, it is basically free porn. I know my sister's probably not gonna kill her little lucky charm anytime soon, so maybe give them a watch? It's gonna be a non-stop fuckfest, and you could always just change the channel when the knives come out."

At the mention of knives, Junko picked up the blade that Kyoko had killed herself with, and licked some of the blood off of it. Once it was mostly clean, she cut open one of Kyoko's wrists, and drank her blood.

"Well, either way, I'm gonna go get double teamed by the two biggest cocks in the school. See ya!"

With those words, Junko turned and skipped out of the room, leaving Kyoko's dead body for anyone who wished to use it.


	2. Aoi's Poolside Fun

The first time had been an accident.

Aoi had been doing laps in the pool when Makoto walked in in his swim trunks, and sat at the edge of the pool, just dipping his legs in. Aoi had done the only thing that made sense, which was to swim over to him, pull his pants down, and begin sucking his dick.

"Hey, Aoi. Thanks, but I was actually wondering..." He began, and she looked up at him, still bobbing up and down on his cock. "Have you ever had sex underwater before?"

She quickly deepthroated him for a second, before pulling her mouth off of him with a loud pop.

"No, but now that you've brought it up, I have to try it. Sex and swimming are, like, two of my favorite things!"

With their next course of action decided, she gave him a second to fully take off his trunks, before pulling him into the pool and kissing him. As they made out, Aoi moved the bottom of her swimsuit out of the way, and slid his cock into her pussy.

They broke the kiss, and they each took a deep breath, before plunging into the pool together. Aoi had had sex with Makoto before, but somehow, this just felt better. In fact, this was the best she had ever felt.

It felt so good, that she wasn't paying attention to her partner. Even as he flailed his arms wildly, trying to get her attention or at least escape her grip, she was to focused on getting off to look at him. Eventually, he came, his body going limp. Aoi came as well, but she didn't stop humping him, the one part of him that hadn't gone limp yet being the only part of him she cared about.

She had almost came a second time by the time she noticed that her partner wasn't moving. When she looked down, she saw that his mouth was open and his eyes were empty and devoid of life. The sight drove her over the edge, and once she had recovered from her orgasm, she quickly swam back to the surface.

As she looked at his body, ahe knew there was no point in trying to resuscitate him. He was already dead, and no amount of CPR could bring him back now. She supposed it was her fault, for not realizing that not everyone had the lung capacity of an olympic swimmer.

Oh well, no point in getting torn up about it. If there was no way to save him, then surely no one would mind if she had a little fun with the body? After all, his corpse was still hard, and commiting her first murder had made her hornier than ever.

As she sat herself on his cock and began riding, she finally understood why Junko loved killing so much. Having sex with someone she had just killed felt almost as good as when they were underwater together. This was definitely something she could get behind.

As she came for the third time in a row, she got up, and positioned the corpse by the pool where anyone could use it if they wanted. Then, she headed back to the locker room to get changed, and head downstairs. After a good workout, you always had to have a good meal!

~~~~~~~~~~

The first time had been an accident, but the next two certainly weren't.

Her first intentional murder had happened a few days later. With Makoto being fairly popular, the pool room where his corpse was being kept was a fairly popular place for people to come and get their rocks off. The room was constantly filled with the noises of the various people who came to fuck his corpse, which would have annoyed Aoi if she didn't get to eat out the girls after they were done.

One person who specifically caught her interest was the ultimate programmer, Chihiro Fujisaki. The two boys had been close before Makoto's death, and judging by the way he rode the corpse, his cute little cock bouncing in the open air, they were still close afterwards.

As she watched him, she was overtaken by just how cute the boy was. And of course, watching her classmates have sex always got her horny. With that, her mind was made up. She was going to fuck Chihiro, and drown him. As much as she knew it was normal to kill your partner, somewhere in her mind a part of her told her that commiting murder was wrong, or weird. And that part was super excited that she was about to do just that.

As he came, covering his dead friend's stomach in semen, Aoi approached him, taking of her swimsuit as she did so.

"Hey there, Chihiro. You got enough in you for another round?" She asked, putting on her most seductive voice as she pushed her breasts together.

"Ah, Hina! I um..." He hesitated, but she watched as his cock quickly rose back to full mast. She licked her lips, and pulled him in so that his face was between her boobs.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything. Just keep that dick hard for me."

Chihiro stayed silent, and didn't resist as Aoi pulled his shirt off, leaving him completely naked. He also followed her as she led him over to the pool, and pulled him in. As they treaded water, Aoi slid down onto his cock and began humping him.

"Now, hold your breath! Or don't, but I think we both want this to last a while."

Suddenly, Chihiro understood exactly what Aoi intended to do with him, and he felt himself grow harder despite himself. As much as people told him dying felt good, he still didn't really want to experience it himself. However, as it seemed he didn't have a choice, he decided to focus on just making sure his last moments felt as good as possible.

Aoi was suprised by how aggressively he fucked her, but she certainly wasn't complaining. She loved it when people got rough with her, loved the danger that came with it, and though the small boy hardly posed a threat to her, his heart was certainly in the right place.

In addition to putting his all into fucking her, he also made sure to play with her breasts, kneading and pulling on them. He wasn't so naive to believe that making her feel good would make her spare his life. He just wanted to make sure she got something out of killing him, so that his death wouldn't be a waste.

And she certainly did, the swimmer cumming rather quickly. Once she had came down from her orgasm, she looked down at the programmer, still desperately humping her. God, he really was so cute, but she knew he would be cuter when he was drowning.

Sure enough, his thrusts started getting more frantic, and it was clear he was at his limit. She watched as his mouth flew open, and he began gulping down mouthfuls of water. She watched as he suffocated, and as the light faded from his eyes, she felt his cum fill her. She came as well, and then swam back to the surface, leaving his corpse alongside Makoto's.

They did look nice together. She wondered if they were fucking each other in the afterlife right now. They would certainly be fucking the other students soon enough.

~~~~~~~~~~

Her next murder was a lot less passionate, and a lot more about getting rid of an annoyance. That annoyance being one Yasuhiro Hagakure.

Aoi knew that she was sexy, and she knew that being that sexy meant that people would want to have sex with her. And for the most part, she was fine with people walking up to her, bending her over and fucking her. But when the same person did it five times a day, every single day, it could get kind of irritating.

That had been Aoi's life for the past week. She got fucked when she was talking with Sakura, she got fucked when she was trying to eat donuts, she got fucked when she was just walking down the hallway. As much as she loved sex, it was almost impossible to get anything done. Sakura offered to tear him in half for her, but this was something she wanted to deal with herself, and she knew exactly how.

"I think I'm going to go swim in the pool!" She said loudly, during breakfast. A few people gave her weird looks, but Yasuhiro just looked at her with a huge grin on his face. He assumed that she was letting him know where she would be later, so that he could find her easier. He was right.

Sure enough, the doors opened just as she finished a lap of the pool.

"Hey Hina! Thanks for that tip earlier. You wanna get out so we can have sex?"

"Actually, why don't you come in here?" She suggested, treading water. "I just recently found out how good it feels to have sex in the water."

Yasuhiro shrugged. "If you say so."

He quickly stripped naked, and did a cannonball into the pool. Aoi shielded her face from the splash, then swam over to him. Before she could do anything else, he grabbed her, pulled her swimsuit to the side, and began fucking her.

"Hey, wait-"

"Ah man, I love having sex with you!" Hiro cut off her protests. "All the other girls keep threatening to kill me!"

If they'd kept their mouths shut, I'd have one less problem right now, Aoi thought to herself. Oh well, sometimes you just had to do things yourself. She took a deep breath, and attempted to pull Yasuhiro down with her.

For about ten seconds, he didn't care. He just kept pounding her like everything was normal. After that, he attempted to gesture that he was running out of air, but she just smiled, wrapping her legs around him to keep him from escaping.

It was at that point he started panicking. He struggled, trying to pull away from her, but she was too strong. However, as he flailed about, he caught her off guard, smacking her in the face by accident. She was knocked off balance for a moment, which was just enough time for him to pull out and try to swim away.

He just about made it to the surface by the time she recovered. Immediately, she swam after him, and he had only just goten on land by the time she caught up to him. Even with his head start, he couldn't outrun her, and she tackled him to the ground. Even if he was bigger and older than her, he wasn't a trained athelete.

With some effort, she dragged him back over to the pool, and held his head underwater. He continued struggling, waving his arms about uselessly until finally he went still. She held him there for a few seconds longer, just to make sure he was really dead, then turned him over.

Sure enough, Aoi could tell from his face that he really was dead. And from the white stain on the tile nearby, he had enjoyed his death at least as much as the others had. Once she had confirmed her kill, she let out a loud sigh. She had just killed someone in an almost totally non sexual way, and yet she was hornier than ever before.

She considered using Yasuhiro's corpse to get off, but decided against it. She didn't need a lifeless body to hump, she needed to get fucked, hard. Whether it was with flesh or plastic didn't matter, but she needed a dick inside her now.

As she left in search of someone to rail her, she ran into Junko in the locker room.

"Hey there, Aoi. You enjoying murder?"

"Junko, unless you've got a strap-on underneath your skirt, I don't really feel like talking right now."

"Suit yourself." Junko shrugged, and Aoi left, but not before taking her swimsuit off, leaving her completely naked as she wandered the halls.

Junko walked into the main pool room, and began examining Aoi's handiwork. Three people drowned in the same pool over the course of a week? The swimmer was well on her way to becoming a serial killer, and Junko couldn't be prouder. Her friends were really embracing this new lifestyle, even if they weren't aware of how new it actually was.

Giving a quick glance towards the security camera, she slid of her panties, and started riding Yasuhiro's corpse. If Aoi was just gonna leave a perfectly good dick lying around, Junko was happy to make use of it herself. She was never one to say no to some good old fashioned necrophilia, especially if the corpse was still warm.

Although, as good as Hiro's dick was, she was mostly just wondering who would end up dead next.


	3. Chihiro's Experiment in A.I.

"Ehm, will you be finished soon?"

"Just a few more minutes, Hifumi." Chihiro replied, prodding at the fanfic writer's exposed brain.

Hifumi had been somewhat hesitant when Chihiro first approached him with the idea of scanning his brain and downloading his consciousness into a computer. However, as soon as he brought up the possibility of actually going out with a 2D girl, he couldn't chop the top of his head off faster.

Though, now that they were actualy doing it, it was a lot more boring than he had anticipated. It mostly consisted of sitting still, occasionally having an uncontrollable spasm as Chihiro stimulated a part of his brain, and not a lot else.

At least Chihiro was enjoying himself, at least if his penis was to be believed. From the brief glances he got when Chihiro walked in front of his face, Chihiro was rock hard. Hifumi almost wanted to take it into in his mouth, but it was always just barely out of reach.

"Just a few more finishing touches, and I'll be able to start the download." Chihiro said, more just to the room at large than to Hifumi. However, to make those last touches, he had to stand directly in front of Hifumi, dangling his erect cock right in front of the other boy's face. If he could just get a bit closer...

Got it! Chihiro's dick was in his mouth, and he was just barely able to move without dislodging any cables. While he wasn't exactly a fellatio master, he had a small bit of experience, and was able to make thimgs pleasurable for the programmer. In a way, this was him saying thanks.

"Ah! Hifumi, what are you-?" Chihiro cried, but Hifumi didn't reply, simply sucking his dick with more gusto. Sighing, Chihiro returned to his work. If Hifumi wasn't going to stop blowing him, he would just have to endure it as he made these last few measurements.

He tried his best, but it was so hard to focus while his dick was being sucked. Just as he was about to move on and start the download, Hifumi did something with his tongue, and Chihiro came. When his orgasm hit, his body spasmed, and one of the tools in his hands embedded itself directly in a portion of Hifumi's brain.

"That doesn't look good. Uhh, Hifumi?" Chihiro asked, and when Hifumi's only response was to stare forward, semen dripping from his lips, he let out a sigh. "Of course, the one part I sever is the part that kept him conscious."

There was no point in downloading his brain anymore, unless he wanted an artificailly intelligent vegetable. Well, at least this wasn't a complete waste of time, he had gotten a lot of useful data on the human brain, so if he tried to do this experiement again with someone else, he would be able to start the download sooner.

And plus, Hifumi was technically still alive, so any unconscious reaction would still happen as normal. Which meant... sure enough, Hifumi was hard. A quick once over with his tongue, and his dick was ready for Chihiro's ass.

"Sorry Hifumi, but this is your own fault." Chihiro moaned as he sat down on the cock. "If you didn't want me to fuck you, you shouldn't have made me destroy your brain."

Of course, Hifumi didn't mind Chihiro fucking him, or if he did he had no way of showing it in his current state. The thought did occur to him, that Hifumi was fully aware but unable to move or speak. But he didn't really care, just as long as he got filled by Hifumi's big dick.

God, did it feel good. A part of Chihiro wanted to keep him alive, and use him as a human dildo whenever he got horny, but if he was aware still, then that would be cruel. So when Hifumi came, filling Chihiro's ass with his semen, the hacker reached into his skull and severed his brain stem, taking his brain and putting it aside.

As for the rest of him, Chihiro supposed he should just leave it in the kitchen. Hifumi had been a rather fat piggy, so they'd probably be able to have pork chops for weeks with this much meat. Well, as long as you didn't mind if the pork was long, although from what Chihiro knew, that wouldn't be a problem for anyone.

But he would still need to find a new test subject.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Thank you so much for doing this."

"But of course, dear." Celeste said, giving one of her signature smiles. "This is safe, is it not?"

"As long as you don't distract me while I'm fiddling with your brain, it is." Chihiro said, to which the gambler laughed.

"Ah, Hifumi. The pig could never keep his hands to himself. I would almost miss him, if he wasn't so disgusting."

Chihiro ignored that last comment, and began slicing through the gambler's skull. To her credit, she barely even flinched, and he was able to get her brain out in the open rather quickly. He quickly got her hooked up to the computer, and ran a few quick tests before adressing her.

"Alright, I'm going to start the download now. This may feel a bit weird." He explained, and Celeste smiled.

"Do not worry, dear. I assure you, it is nothing I cannot handle." With her words, Chihiro nodded, and hit the button on his computer to start the download. Instantly, Celeste's eyes glazed over, but otherwise she didn't say anything. Chihiro looked at her for a moment, before speaking.

"How do you feel?" He asked, and to his suprise, she actually did respond.

"It's a bit odd, though not unpleasant." She said calmly. Chihiro nodded, but before he could ask any more questions, his computer beeped, signalling that the download had finished.

"It's done!" Chihiro said happily, as he headed back to his computer. He pressed a few buttons, and then turned the monitor towards Celeste. "Look, It's you!"

Sure enough, on the screen was Celeste, standing in a 3D environment similar to a Hope's Peak dorm. She looked around, before looking towards the screen, with a look of furiosity on her face.

"So it is." Celeste stated, somewhat unimpressed. All this work for a 3D model? Certainly Chihiro could have done that on his own. As she was about to say something else, she was cut off by her own voice coming through the speakers.

"My, is that what I look like?" The digital Celeste said. "Well, I suppose the lack of a cranium effects it somewhat. Consider closing your skull if you wish to be taken seriously."

"Ha ha, very funny. Do you really expect me to believe that this is really a copy of me?" She questioned, but before Chihiro could respond, the virtual Celeste spoke up.

"I understand your skepticism, but the boy's experiment did work." She said. "I could tell you something that only you would know, but I doubt you would want that brought up in the presence of others. I know I wouldn't, and as we have established, I am you."

Celeste cleared her throat. She knew exactly what her double was talking about, and very much wanted to change the subject. She turned her attention back to the programmer, who had stepped away from the keyboard and strated approaching her, though he froze when the other Celeste spoke.

"Alright, in that case, can we close my head now? You have everything you need from my brain, do you not?"

"Ah, right!" Chihiro said, and removed the cables from Celeste's brain. Before she could stand up however, she heard the sounds of clothing moving, and then all of a sudden she couldn't think at all.

Chihiro had taken off his skirt, and shoved his dick directly into her grey matter. While the real Celeste had nothing to say besides the occasional weird vocalizations, the digital Celeste was shocked.

"What are you doing to me?"

"With your brain fully digitised, it doesn't matter what happens to your actual body, since you'll still be alive in the computer." Chihiro explained, thrusting away. "Plus, it feels really good."

"I don't care how good it feels, you will get your dick out of my brain this instant!" Celeste shouted, but Chihiro ignored her. After all, he was so close to cumming, and he didn't want to give himself blue balls. Sure enough, after a few seconds, he came with a cry, pumping Celeste's skull full of semen.

"You did not just cum inside my brain." Celeste said, watching in disgust as Chihiro pulled away from her brain, only to shove his dick into her brain dead mouth. "Please turn the webcam off. I don't want to watch this anymore."

"Oh, sorry. Forgot about you." Chihiro said, going to the keyboard and hitting some buttons. However, instead of turning off the camera feed, he simply placed a dildo into her 3D environment. "You're watching all this sex, but you don't have anything to get yourself off with!"

"I cannot believe this." He was doing this on purpose. He had turned her into a computer program for the sole purpose of torturing her. He could do whatever fucked up things he wanted to her, and she would be forced to watch, unable to die because the "her" he was butchering was a different "her" entirely.

She only realized after she finished that thought how turned on she was. As she watched him strip her real body, she decided to do the same, and grabbed the dildo he had provided her. It was a bit small for her liking, but it would serve it's purpose until she could request a suitable replacement.

"I've always thought you were so pretty, Celeste. I wanted to fuck you for a long time." Chihiro admitted as he pentrated her unresponsive body, the virtual girl matching his pace with her dildo.

"You know how open we are when it comes to sex." Celeste replied. "If you had simply approached me, then I would have let you. You didn't need to destroy my mind."

"Maybe, but now I get to fuck you as much as I want!" Chihiro shouted, speeding up his thrusts. "You're my own personal sex doll now!"

"Yes! Use my body!" The gambler cried, fucking herself with reckless abandon.

Despite not actually having sex with each other, the two came at the same time, Celeste clamping down around her virtual plastic as Chihiro pumped her unresponsive body full of his seed. He briefly wondered if enough of her brain was intact for her to get pregnant, before turning his attention back to the computer.

Once she had recovered, Celeste stood up and tried to recompose herself, only to look up and realize that Chihiro was staring at her. She tried to cover herself, only to realize a few seconds later that it didn't matter, since he had a copy of her naked body on his side of the screen.

"Did you modify my mind?" She asked, unprompted. "Because I definitely did not have any masochistic urges while I was human."

"No, I didn't touch it. Although, it probably wouldn't be very hard to do." Celeste looked at him in horror, and he quickly corrected himself. "Not that I would ever do that. Although, that gives me an idea. Hang on a second."

Celeste was a bit scared what he meant by that, but while she was just a computer program, there wasn't much she could do to stop him. She settled for just putting her clothes back on for the moment. If something weird was about to happen, she should at least be presentable for it.

Once she finished getting dressed, she felt a weird feeling pass over her. Before she could question it, she heard a voice. But it wasn't coming from the camera. It came from behind her.

"What, you moved me? That was your 'idea'?"

As she turned to the voice, she let out a gasp. Standing a few feet away, looking into the camera feed, was an exact copy of her. When it heard the gasp, it turned towards her, and let out a similar gasp.

"I take it back. This is rather interesting." The copy said, and the original Celeste looked back to Chihiro.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Since your consciousness is just a computer file, I can just make a copy of it. So I did. Say hello to Celeste 2!"

Celeste just pouted. She did not approve of this at all. She would have assumed her doppelganger would feel the same, but it appeared that she was relishing in the fact that she was making herself uncomfortable. Which, Celeste supposed, was how she would feel if their positions were reversed.

As the two clones gazed at each other, they had the same series of thoughts. Specifically, they figured that Chihiro wanted them to have sex with each other, and that they weren't going to, just to spite them. However, they needed to do something, and they eventually, seperately came up with the same solution: one of them would need to die.

The copy walked up to the original, and planted a kiss on her lips. "I believe you've come to the same conclusion I have by now?"

"I believe so." The original said. The copy smiled, and began removing her shirt, while the original turned to Chihiro. "Would you be a dear, and provide us with a knife?"

Chihiro's eyes widened, but then he smiled, and began typing. "Not the show I expected, but I'm not complaining."

After a moment, a knife appeared on the nearby table, and original Celeste picked it up and examined it. It was just a normal kitchen knife, not the most elegant of murder weapons, but it would get the job done. Satisfied, she returned to her clone, and kissed her deeply.

"Ready to do this?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You're the one killing yourself. All I have to do is die."

The first Celeste chuckled, kissing her clone again, but this time she pushed the knife into her chest. She pulled it down, making a large vertical cut in her chest, then as she pulled away from the kiss, she reached into the wound, and grabbed hold of her duplicate's heart.

She looked at the clone, who just nodded. Celeste smiled, and ripped the heart out forcefully, holding it up to the camera as her clone collapsed onto the floor. After a moment, it disappeared, along with the rest of the body, leaving Celeste alone again.

"That was... suprisingly sexy." Chihiro noted.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Celeste said, sarcastically. "Now don't do that again, or at least make the clone a bit different. This world only has enough room for one Celestia Ludenberg."

She turned to walk away, but realized rather quickly that the room she was in had no actual exits. Instead, she decided to just lay down in the bed, and see if it was possible for a computer program to fall asleep. Something that was rapidly accelrated when Chihiro closed the program she was a part of, essentially deleting her from existence, at least temporarily.

He had saved, so she would remember what had happened today whenever he loaded her up next. He then turned his attention back to the real Celeste, or at least what was left of her. He wanted to keep her body as a sex toy, so he probably shouldn't kill her, or else her body would eventually start to rot.

Well, he'd figure out what to do with her tomorrow. For right now, he just put the top of her head back on loosely, and then collapsed into bed. As he fell asleep, his thoughts drifted to the other students. He wondered how they would react to him fucking their brains, stuck inside a computer and unable to stop him.

He hoped he'd get to find out soon.


	4. Sayaka takes back what's hers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a suggestion from Shin_Getter1997.

"Oh, hey Sayaka!" Makoto greeted her, as she entered the room.

"Greetings." Mukuro added, as she bounced on his cock.

"Hello. It's nice to see you." Kyoko said, then returned to sucking his balls.

Sayaka just looked at the three of them, anger slowly building inside her. Why did this always happen? Every time she tried to sneak away and have sex with her beloved Makoto, he was always busy with one of those two. Well, she had had enough.

Without saying a word, she closed the door and walked away. The three people inside looked at each other, and then continued having sex. If Sayaka didn't want to join them, then that was her problem. They would have welcomed her to the threesome with open arms, but they weren't going to force her.

Sayaka had a goal in mind, but first, she stopped at her own dorm room and stripped naked. She was still horny, and if Makoto was too busy with those whores to pleasure her, then she would just get fucked elsewhere. With her amazing body on display, she made her way up to the fourth floor.

Her goal was the chemistry lab, which she reached without incident, for better or worse. She wanted to kill both of those sluts, but if she tried to stab or strangle Mukuro, that would only end in disaster. She was suprisingly averse to being killed, even in a sexual way, meaning Sayaka would have to get crafty.

Her current plan was to poison her. Fortunately, there was a huge shelf of poison clearly labeled here in the chemistry lab. As she looked over the bottles, she eventually whittled it down to two options. Both were pills, but she wasn't sure which one would be better for her purposes.

"Hey, Sayaka! You look pretty hot with no clothes!" A voice said from the entrance.

"Leon, if you're going to fuck me, just get it over with." She replied, exasperated.

"Roger that!" The baseball player said, removing his pants and walking over to her.

As Leon slid inside her, she took a moment to just relax and focus on getting fucked. God, she needed this. Of course, Leon was nowhere near as good as Makoto, but any dick was good dick right about now. Although, as she looked at him, she realized that he'd be able to help her with her little predicament.

"Hey, could you put this in your mouth for me? Don't swallow it." She told him, taking out one of the pills.

"Sure, I guess." He took it, and placed it on his tongue. With that done, he returned to fucking her. God, she was so tight. Among all the girls here, and even some of the guys, Sayaka was definitely his favorite. Although normally, she wasn't this willing to have sex with him. It was a nice change of pace. Although...

"I don't know what this was supposed to do, but it's not working. I don't even think it's dissolved yet." He told Sayaka, who took note of what he said. So it was fine to keep that one in your mouth...

"Oh, my mistake! I gave you the wrong one. Feel free to spit that one out." She lied, grabbing a pill from the other bottle. She was pretty sure she knew what would happen this time, but she should still test it just to be sure. "Here's the right one."

"This better be some good shit." Leon replied, putting the second pill in his mouth. He was always down for getting high and having sex, but he was less interested in being pranked. He waited a second to make sure it was going to dissolve, before he started thrusting again.

He started really pounding into her, excited to see what the drug would do. However, his thrusts began to slow as he began struggling to breath.

"Hey, are you sure that was the right dose?" He asked, trying his hardest to keep thrusting.

"Yep! Says right here on the bottle, one pill guaranteed to be lethal." She answered with a smile.

"Lethal?" He repeated, before he collapsed, and died slowly on the floor.

"Thanks Leon. You really were a big help." Sayaka told him as she mounted his corpse. "Now I know which poison to use!"

She rode his corpse for a while, using it as an oversized dildo. Ironic that he was better at pleasing women while dead than he ever was alive. Sayaka was certainly pleased to watch him suffocate.

He came as his heart finally stopped beating, and that was enough to push Sayaka over the edge. She cleaned herself off, grabbed the first pill bottle, and headed back to the dorms. These took longer to take effect, but she needed to be able to put it in her own mouth without dying.

Once she got back to her room, she popped a poison pill into her mouth, and set the bottle down on the counter. She couldn't have Mukuro seeing it before she swallowed the pill, after all. Now to find her.

With how long she spent with Leon, the threesome was bound to be over by now, and sure enough, Makoto's room looked empty. While that theoretically meant the soldier could be anywhere, Sayaka had a pretty good idea of where to start looking.

Her first guess turned out to be correct, Mukuro was in her sister's room, getting absolutely railed with a strap on. Junko waved at Sayaka as she entered, but otherwise didn't say anything. Smiling, Sayaka made her way over to the soldier and kissed her.

Sayaka was a pretty good kisser, and Junko was ruthless when she had a dildo. However, no amount of distractions could keep Mukuro Ikusaba from noticing the pill Sayaka kissed into her mouth. However, it could make her too weak to fight back as the pop star held her mouth shut and forced her to swallow.

"What did you just give me?" She asked, coughing.

"Nothing. Just a little drug to make the sex more interesting." Sayaka said with a little giggle.

"Ooh, are we getting high?" Junko asked, still pumping her fake cock in and out of her sister's snatch. "You know, Sayaka, if you want, there's another harness in that drawer."

"Really? I'd love to!" She replied, retrieving the dildo in question and putting it on. With Mukuro laying down on the bed, she settled on using Junko's ass. 

"Ooh, yeah." Junko moaned as she was penetrated. Sayaka hadn't planned on fucking Junko, but it did give her a good excuse to stay and watch as Mukuro died. Which should be any minute now...

Sure enough, Mukuro started having muscle spasms, and severe chest pain. Although, Junko just assumed it was part of the drug trip, so she ignored it. What she couldn't ignore, however, was when Mukuro began to cough up blood. However, rather than try and help her sister, watching her die only turned Junko on further, and she sped up her thrusts.

While Sayaka hadn't expected that reaction from the fashionista, she wasn't complaining, and sped up her own thrusts in turn. As Mukuro went limp, eyes rolling back in her head as she died, Junko came, screaming in pleasure and collapsing forward onto her sister's corpse.

"Oh my god, you poisoned my sister to death." She said, breathing heavily. "That's so fucking hot."

"Thanks." Sayaka replied, removing her strap on harness. However, before she could leave, Junko caught her off guard by pulling her into a kiss.

"You've got to tell me where you got that drug." She said.

"Promise not to use it on me or Makoto and you can have the whole bottle."

"Deal. I wasn't gonna kill that pipsqueak anyway."

While Sayaka wasn't happy about her insulting Makoto, she did trust Junko's word, and quickly retrieved the poison from her room. She wasn't sure what Junko planned on doing with it, but if she kept her part of the deal, Sayaka didn't care. Now, there was only one person standing between her and Makoto. She just had to find them.

Of course, it was just her luck that the person she ended up bumping into as she left was Makoto himself. As much as she wanted to push him down and ride him until one or both of them lost consciousness, she really did want to finish her murderous rampage first. However, he might know where the soon to be corpse was...

"Hey, Makoto! Do you know where Kyoko went? I have something I want to ask her." She wasn't lying, although 'do you mind if I slit your throat' probably wasn't anyone's first thought when they were thinking of things to ask people.

"Oh, she's actually still laying down in my room." He replied. "Did you change your mind about the threesome?"

Inside, Sayaka was fuming. That skank was napping in Makoto's room, and he had the gall to suggest that the three of them sleep together? However, she stayed calm. As she thought about it, this was actually a perfect opportunity.

"Sure! Are you ready to go now?" She replied cheerily. Makoto nodded, and the two made their way back to his dorm. When they got there, Kyoko had just woken up, and greeted the two of them with a yawn. Sayaka crossed the room in a matter of seconds, and pulled the detective into a deep kiss, which she happily returned.

"You're not leaving this room alive." Sayaka whispered into her ear as she slid a finger inside her. She smiled as she felt a rush of juices. Kyoko was getting off on being murdered almost as much as Sayaka was going to get off on killing her.

She pushed Kyoko's legs apart, and beckoned Makoto closer. "Fuck this bitch raw."

"Yes, please." Kyoko begged, moaning as Makoto penetrated her. Sayaka was dying inside from letting her get fucked first, but Kyoko would be dying on the outside soon, so that sort of made up for it. Although, her loud moans were starting to get on her nerves.

She gently pulled Kyoko backwards onto the bed, so that she was lying down. Then she sat directly on the detective's face. If Sayaka was going to plug her mouth anyway, she figured she might as well use her pussy. Kyoko didn't need any instructions to start eating Sayaka out, which was nice.

Now the threesome was in full swing, Sayaka leaning forward to kiss Makoto as he thrusted into Kyoko. She reached down to squeeze the detective's breasts, while Kyoko mostly just focused on eating pussy, her hands simply grabbing Sayaka's thighs to pull her closer.

Kyoko was always really good at cunillingus. Shame she had gotten so close to Makoto, and needed to die. Speaking of getting close, Sayaka was about to cum, which meant it was time to end Kyoko's life.

Kyoko's tongue hit a sweet spot inside her, and pushed Sayaka over the edge. As she came, she twisted her legs sharply to the side, snapping the detective's neck. The sweet release of death in turn made Kyoko cum, causing her vagina to clamp down hard on Makoto's cock, causing him to cum as well. It was a chain reaction of orgasms, with just a hint of murder.

"You two want to do anything else?" Makoto asked, having not yet noticed that one of his partners was dead.

"Hell yes. I need that dick inside me now." Sayaka responded, climbing off of the corpse and presenting herself.

She would love Makoto's dick on a bad day, but right now? With the knowledge that she had eliminated both of her romantic rivals, combined with the adrenaline rush of committing a murder, she was practically in heaven. Sort of like the good detective's soul must be by now, if a snuff slut like her wasn't inherently hell bound.

Craving as much of Makoto as she could possibly get, she leaned forward and began eating the semen out of her cunt. It tasted so much better than his seed normally did, so much so that she began considering letting Makoto fuck other people just so she could kill them.

That sounded like a lot of work, though, so for now she would just focus on how good Makoto's dick felt. God it was so big, it filled her just right. He knew just the right spots to hit to make her go crazy.

"Sayaka, I'm about to-"

"Yes, fill me, put a baby in me!" She cried, cumming together with her beloved Makoto. She wasn't actually planning on getting pregnant, but if she did, she would raise her and Makoto's child with love and affection.

As she recovered from her orgasm, she laid down on the bed next to Kyoko's corpse. It was only now that Makoto looked at her, and saw the unnatural angle her neck was bent at.

"Oh." He said calmly. He wasn't too upset about her death, but he was a little disappointed.

"Well, at least you've got a new sex toy." Sayaka offered, and Makoto laughed.

"Why would I need a sex toy, when I've got you?" He replied, and she swooned. She pulled him down into the bed with her, and planted dozens of kisses all over his face.

The couple laid together for a while, eventually drifting.to sleep in each other's arms. Sayaka was fully content now. It was just her, her beloved Makoto, and the corpse of their mutual friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this wasn't exactly what you asked for, but a story with one sex scene and one death would be both boring and too short, so I added a lot more to it. In the end, I'm happy with how this turned out, and I hope you are too.
> 
> If anyone else has suggestions for future chapters, or just stories in general, feel free to leave them in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> The long awaited sequel!
> 
> Like with Killing Casually, characters who die may still appear in later chapters.


End file.
